The Wooing Of Quinn Fabray
by HadenOliver9
Summary: So Berry's got the girl finally. He just didnt know what events would be set in motion. One things for sure...he just might not keep his sanity. Genderswap!Rachel
1. Chapter 1: In which a plan is made

My Name is Ryan Berry, Star Quarterback, Glee Captain , most wanted guy in school, top of the social ladder and I am on a mission. I will get glee club's reputation up and possibly win the heart of my female lead a one Ms. Quinn Fabray in the process.

My name's Quinn Fabray and I am what high school society considers a loser and social suicide. I am completely,undeniably and totally in love with Ryan Berry. I know Ryan will never go for a loser like me but one can only hope right?

Ryan POV After Football Practice

I was done changing back to my regular clothes and I saw Puck heading out. I ran to catch up to him.

Hey, Puck wait up, I want to talk to you about something. Puck stopped and turned to me. What's up Jewbro? He asked.

"I need your help for a song in glee club." I said. I really wanted to woo Quinn so I hope with this song I can at least man-up enough to ask her out and she'll hopefully say yes.

"Sure man but what's the occasion? He asked.

"Look I want to sing the song for Quinn because really I'm in love with her and I wanna be with her, I don't care what the hell the school has to say about it." I said.

" Well glad your finally going after your woman dude, you and Fabray have been eye-sexing each other since the middle school. Hell, even the our kindergarten teacher knew you guys were meant to be since the time she saw you give her a kiss on the lips when see hugged you when you caught her from falling of the monkey bars." Puck said.

I pretty sure I was smiling really goofy because me and her were each other's first kiss. I wonder if see still remember's that. That made me even more confidant to get Quinn as my girlfriend. The next day me and Puck were ready to preform our song to the girls we want. He confessed he's totally in love with Mercedes.


	2. Chapter 2: Will You Go Out With Me?

Chapter 2 : Will You Go Out With Me?

Ryan's POV

It's almost time for me to sing and I am so ready to just run out the door and forget about thinking Quinn would actually become my girlfriend. Man I have never been so grateful for Noah to actually exist. I can't believe he actually roped me in to sing a Justin Bieber song. I mean the kid is a chick magnet sure but come one I'm suppose to be manly here I think oh well whatever. Almost time.

It looks like fate is on my side this time because this weeks assignment " confessions". Could this be anymore perfect well yes actually I could be asking Quinn to marry me instead of just asking her to go on a date. I got up along with Noah and we told Mr. Schue we already had our song ready but we had to go to the auditorium.

Me and Noah were dressed as Justin Bieber so our two man band was called-''We are the Justin Bieber experience and I would just like to say this song is dedicated to two girls that we really like and were hoping were willing to give us a chance ." I told the club while winking a Quinn and Noah winked at Mercedes. We got into our positions then the music started.

_For you I'd write a symphony  
>I'd tell the violin it's time to sink or swim<br>Watch me play for ya_

_For you I'd be running a thousand miles  
>Just get to where you are<br>Step to the beat of my heart_

_I don't need a whole lot  
>But for you I need, I'd rather give you the world<br>Or we can share mine_

_I know I won't be the first one  
>Giving you all this attention<br>Baby, listen_

_I just need somebody to love  
>I, I don't need too much<br>Just somebody to love_

_Somebody to love  
>I don't need nothing else, I promise, girl, I swear<br>I just need somebody to love_

_I need somebody  
>I, I need somebody<br>I need somebody  
>I, I need somebody to love<br>_

_Everyday I'd bring sun around  
>I'll sweep away the clouds<br>_

At this part I went to the front of the stage where all the girls were going all fan-crazy and grabbed Quinn and pulled her up to dance with me on the stage.

_Smile for me_

_I would take every second, every single time  
>Spend it like my last dime<br>Step to the beat of my heart_

_I don't need a whole lot  
>But for you I need, I'd rather give you the world<br>Or we can share mine_

_I know I won't be the first one  
>Giving you all this attention<br>Baby, listen  
><em> 

I twirled her around and brought her back into me and I swayed us together._  
>I just need somebody to love<br>I, I don't need too much  
>Just somebody to love<em>

_Somebody to love  
>I don't need nothing else, I promise, girl, I swear<br>I just need somebody to love  
><em> 

I put her in one of the chairs that was set up. Then I grabbed the other chair sat in front of her and sang directly to her._  
>I need somebody<br>I, I need somebody  
>I need somebody<br>I, I need somebody to love_

_I need somebody  
>I, I need somebody<br>I need somebody  
>I, I need somebody to love<em>

I got out of the chair and pulled out a rose from my sleeve and kneeled in front of her.__

_And you can let it out  
>Anything you want<br>I can bring, give you the finer things, yeah_

_But what I really want, I can't find 'cause  
>Money can't find me somebody to love, oh<br>Find me somebody to love, oh_

_I need somebody to love, yeah  
>I, I don't need too much<br>Just somebody to love_

_Somebody to love  
>I don't need nothing else, I promise, girl, I swear<br>I just need somebody to love_

_I need somebody  
>I, I need somebody<br>I need somebody  
>I, I need somebody<em>

_I need somebody  
>I, I need somebody<br>I need somebody  
>I, I need somebody<em>

_I need somebody  
>I need somebody<br>I need somebody  
>I need somebody<br>I need somebody to love _

I gave her the rose to show her is out there and it's her._  
>Is she out there? Is she out there?<br>Is she out there? Is she out there?_

_I just need somebody to love_

I was slightly out of breath but I managed to calm my nerves down and take in a huge breath of air.

" Lucy Quinn Fabray, Will You do me the honor of taking you out this Saturday night?" I told her.

Her eyes went wide at that and a lot of emotions went across her eyes and one that I couldn't quite make out. I was seriously starting to panic but then she grabbed my hands and told me-

"Of Course I'll go out with you."

My face started hurting because my smile was so huge. I picked her up ad twirled her around.

" Great, I'll pick you up at 6 Saturday okay" I told while I put her down. I was so excited that when I put her down I accidentally when back a few steps my foot hit the piano and it hurt like hell but with football practice I learned to not make a big deal about it and play it cool. After I was sure Quinn was gone I did a little happy dance and pumped my fist in the air. But then I remembered I absolutely had no idea what to do. Look's like I'm spending my week thinking of date ideas.


	3. Chapter 3: First Date

Chapter: Our First Date

Okay so I thought of the perfect date as least in my eyes. I wonder if Quinn's parents think I'm a statue considering I'm outside their door with my hand halfway to ring the doorbell. But, hey life's about taking chances.

I rung the door bell. Then immediately the door swinged open and there was a older version of Quinn standing in front of me. "Hello,Ms. Fabray" I said. I felt like I was a cell under a microscope with the way she was looking at me like she was calculating me. "Ryan Berry, yes?"She said with a questioning tone.

I was still slightly nervous so I was sure my face was beet red when I answered "Yes Ms. Fabray, I was wondering if Quinn was ready to go?" with a meeky voice. She was about to answer when Quinn came behind her from the stairs and took my and was ready to go out the door. " It was nice meeting your Ms. Fabray" I shouted as Quinn closed the door.

We got in the car and I started driving when she finally spoke up. "Sorry about that it's just that if I leave a potential boyfriend with my mom for more than 30 seconds that never call for a second date" Quinn said. I was feeling a little bit of sympathy for those guys and hate because they could of stolen my Q – I mean Quinn. She's not mine just yet.

" That's fine and by the way you are looking very beautiful tonight" I said. I guess complimenting her got me brownie points because I can totally see a bit of red on her cheeks. "Only tonight" she said. My eyes widened. "No, you always look beautiful,it's just tonight you know we're on a date and you always have to dress good, not that you don't always dress good uh, I mean-" I was fumbling for the right words. "RYAN, I'm just kidding I know what you meant"she said. I was relieved because I probably would have been stuck there the whole night.

"So where are we going dinner and a movie" she asked. If only she knew I was more a romantic than I let one. "No, and before you ask I'm not telling you because it's going to be a surprise" I said.

Then she starting to pout which I found absolutely adorable. Then I focused that I was looking at her lips which were screaming at me to be abused with kisses and begging to be nibbled on. " Ryan are you okay you zoned out a bit and you should focus on the road" she said while smirking. I think she caught me staring at her lips.

I was about to retort but before I could I heard a popping sound coming from the back of my truck. I stopped and turned of the engine and got out. When I got out I realized we had gotten a flat tire. I was so bummed because I remembered I took out the spare to put in the supplies for the picnic we were supposed to have and we're way to far to walk to our spot.

" Hey Quinn ,um we got a flat so I guess we're gonna have to do my surprise date here." I said. Well maybe this could still work out. I just had to call Burt real quick to come get us pick a tow-truck.

" Okay she said, so what exactly is the date". I took out the picnic basket and blanket from the trunk. I set them on the top of the car and helped her up. " Well, m'lady the date is now officially a stargazing date, the first of many" I said. At least I hope it was the 1st date and not my last one.

I set up her plate of food which included bacon which every body knows she loves. So, tell me about yourself"she told me. We'll that's a first a girl asking me to talk about myself.

"We'll I'm originally from Tennessee and I moved to Lima when my dad got a promotion to work at Lima General Hospital when I was 2 and a half, I play guitar, I can sing, I can dance and many people think I want to play football as my job but I actually want to become a Broadway singer. Now what about you?" I asked.

Right when I asked this question it started pouring and we had to get off the car and duck under a tree. Great I feel as the universe wanted this date to be ruined or something because that took stargazing out of the picture. Either way I ran back the truck and got a spare blankets. When I got back I put one on the floor and wrapped the other one around us. Wow she feels really great cuddled up to me in my arms.

"You wanted to know about me well here goes, I've lived in Lima all my life, I used to be head cheerleader in middle school but when me mom divorced my dad I gave it up. I love to sing and dance. My favorite dance is the waltz but no one I know also dances it so I don't practice it a lot anymore."she said. I was hit with an idea, and I just happen to know the waltz by heart.

I stood up and held my hand to her. She laughed but took my hand either way and I put my hand on the waist and I brought her close. I started leading her around the tree and we danced all around the street. Even if we get hypothermia dancing in the rain like this it'll be totally worth it. I stopped us right in front of the truck and I looked into her eyes. I noticed her eyes are bight green when she' thinking about something. I moved my hand to her wrists and I was shocked at her pulse.

My dad told me once before he died if a person's heart started beating at the same time as yours at it's own accord and you feel as a string was tying you together you know you've found your soul-mate, the one who completes you.

I was looking for something in her eyes I guess I had found it because I started leaning towards her and my lips we centimeters from hers. I finally close the distance. I captured her soft pink lips with my own. They were gliding against each other. People say another way to find your one is when you kiss then you feel a spark. They were wrong I felt like as there was a firework show going in my head. With images of our future together. Graduating college,me proposing to her, our wedding, our kids, everything.

When we broke apart I knew then that I was knew going to love another person as much as I love Quinn. On Monday I knew exactly how I was going to show the school Quinn is mine and that I loved her.

After we packed everything up I drove her home with our hands intertwined all the way. When I pulled into her driveway and stopped the engine I told her to wait. I got our went to her side of the car and opened her door for her. I grabbed her hand and intertwined our fingers into we got to her porch.

I let go of her hand and turned towards her and kneeled down on one knee and grabbed her hand. I saw her eyes widen, I think she thinks I'm proposing to her. I let out a little chuckle.

"Miss Quinn Fabray, I have liked you since kindergarten when I saved you from getting hurt and I would be honored if you were to be my girlfriend?" I told her. She was smiling softly at me.

"I would love to be your girlfriend Ryan" she said. I got up from kneeling and pulled her into a passionate kiss. I started to trace my tongue on her lips when she granted me access. I started exploring her mouth to get familiar with my new territory and only mine from now on. No other guy will be able to get near these lips except for Kurt because he's gay and he helps her put on lipgloss so no worries there. We stayed like that for a while and we finally broke apart.

She opened her door. "Bye"she said. I was smiling at her. "Goodnight,Quinn" I said. When she closed the door I jumped up with my fist in the air. I've been doing that a lot lately. Eh, love does weird things to you.

I was walking back to my truck when I a thump against the door. As if someone just leaned into it really fast. I had a feeling it was Quinn. Maybe, I'll call tomorrow to tease her about that. But then again who am I to judge.


	4. Chapter 4: Ryan Berry's Girlfriend!

Chapter 4: Ryan's Girlfriend! Is Quinn Fabray?

Quinn POV

Wow I've never been so happier in my entire life. On Sunday after our date Ryan came over and we spend the entire day watching movies. He even meet my mom and had dinner with us. Then when Ryan had left my mom told me he was a keeper and that she approves. Ryan told me he was going to be here at 7:15 to pick me up and had a surprise for me.

I heard a knock at the door and when I opened the door my Ryan (It feels good saying that, My Ryan, MY Ryan, MINE),was there in his football jacket zipped up.

"Hi" I greeted him when I closed the door behind me. His response was a smile and a short kiss to my lips. When we reached my side of the car I went to grab the handle when he stopped me.

"I want to give you my Letterman to wear to show everyone your my girlfriend" He told me. I beamed at him and pulled him to a longer kiss than the one he gave me. He unzipped his jacket, turned me around real quick, and put the jacket on me. When I turned around to give him a peck I was surprised at what I saw.

He had a white shirt on and the only thing it had on it was the front words.

It said **"Property Of Quinn Fabray."**

I giggled and traced the words on his chest with my fingers. He smiled and opened the car door for me. I got in the car and I started messing with the radio while he drove us to school.

When we walked through the doors we were met with stares. Some had jealously in them (girls), disbelief (guys) and surprised (glee club) and proud (Noah) and I just wanted them to mind their own business. Ryan walked me to my locker and by then everybody was spreading the word that THE Ryan Berry was dating the school loser Quinn Fabray.

"Quinn, during 2nd period I'm going to give you a big surprise and I can't wait to see your reaction" he told me. I was curious to what it was but before I could ask him the bell rung. I opened my mouth to speak but again he silenced me with him amazing lips. I can't wait until we have sex and I allow that mouth to lick and suck and bite my puss..snap out of it Quinn.

You're not ready for that yet. **Hell, I so totally am**. Shut Up.

I started heading towards class to distract myself of those naughty those. God, now I can't stop thinking about him thrusting in and out of me. I squeezed my thighs to relieve some of the pressure. I knew how I was going to spend 1st period now. In the restroom. I raised my hand.

"Ms. Agron" I said, "Can I use the restroom?" I always liked Ms. Agron I think she kind looks like an older version of me at age 25 or something. Anyway, desperate times call for desperate measures because her class is the only one I actually like.

Finally it was 2nd period. I was settling down in my seat when I heard intercom turn on and Ryan's voice carried through out the room. I turned to the intercom with wide eyes I guess this is my surprise.

"Hi,I'm Ryan Berry and many people want to know if I'm planning a big prank on Quinn Fabray and to clear the air I'm announcing this over the intercom I'M NOT planning anything. Quinn really is my girlfriend and if you haven't noticed my shirt or her wearing my Letterman jacket...,"he said. Everybody in my class looked at me and noticed Ryan's jacket. "Then to prove it I'm going to sing a song dedicated to her." I perked up I was curious what song it was.

He started " _You're always on my mind_

_I think about you all the time, ummm noooo_

_Let's Not Talk about it, Drama we can live without it,_

_Catch your way with the world,_

_There's a clock we'll ignore it,_

_Find a way around it,_

_Hey girl I can tell when there's somethin'_

_Even when you're playing with your hair _

_Like you just don't care, Easy To Tell_

_You're Bluffin'_

_Now Please don't take this the wrong way_

_(Chorus)_

_I love the things you do,_

_It's how you do the things you love_

_But it's not a love song,_

_Not a love song_

_I love the way you get not correct me,_

_If I'm wrong_

_This is not a love song,_

_Not a love song_

_I love the things you do,_

_It's how you do the things you love _

_The way you sing it with me through it,_

_I guess I always knew it_

_I love the way you get not correct me,_

_If I'm wrong_

_This is not a love song,_

_Not a love song_

_Not a love song"_

He finished then said "bye" and turned off the intercom.

I ran out of the the classroom to go to Principal Figgins office because I know Ryan would go there to use the intercom instead of anywhere else. Sure enough when I got there Ryan was sitting on his desk with his guitar.

I walked up to him, put the guitar into his case grabbed his face and crashed our lips together. I put all the passion I could muster into it. Soon our tongues and teeth started clashing and our kiss became more hungry. I was slightly dragging and scratching my nails against his abs then his back. He moaned. Then his hands started traveling to touch my breast but I knew if we wanted to continue this we would have to do this at his house...

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5: Beautiful Girl

**A/N It's been a while. I apologize for that. I am totally dedicated into updating my stories now. Oh and I forgot I decided that everybody in glee club is in their junior year. This is before Regionals. Ryan's thoughts are in **_italics_

Chapter 5: Beautiful Girl

Ryan P.O.V

We stumbled through the doorway kissing like the hormone crazed teens we are and landed on the couch. Just as we were getting somewhere VERY good, BAM we felt as we were getting a bucket full of ice water dumped in us. Why you ask? Well that was because one very dead Noah Puckerman.

My cellphone rang for the third time and the mood was definitely killed so I answered. "What?" I practically growled into the phone. "Dude, Where are you? You and Quinn like disappeared after 2nd. Glee Club is like in 15 minutes and we have to run through our song one more time" Puck said.

_'Oh damn I forgot. _I sat up and ran a hand through my hair. _"I need a hair cut. Its getting to long for my taste_' "Fine. I'll be there in 5 maybe 10 minutes tops" I told him frustrated and hung up.

I looked at Quinn and smiled sheepishly. "Guess time really does fly by. C'mon we gotta get back to glee club" I told her grabbing her hand and helping her off the couch. "Why can't we just stay here?" She said looking at me seductively.

I gulped and prayed that my mini-me would not respond. "Because I promised Noah I would help him with his song and its also dedicated to you" I said. Quinn's alluring look disappeared completely taking a more excited look. She squealed and practically dragged me out the door.

I hate to admit but I kinda miss seductive Q but adorable Q comes in close second. Damn you Puckerman. I will have my revenge you cock blocker.

* * *

><p>I left Quinn in the doorway to the choir room and headed to the locker room. I walked in and Puck was putting the final touches on his JB costume. Before I could greet him he tossed me some jeans and a goodie and sunglasses.<p>

"Hurry up. I told Mr. Schue to take the glee club to the auditorium" He said exiting the locker room. "Aye,Aye Captain" I saluted him. I got dressed and headed out. I turned the corner and saw the glee club entering the auditorium. I couldn't let me see me yet since I'm sorta superstitious and believe that if you see a performer before they perform it's bad luck.

I turned around and headed for the backstage door. I walked through the door and Puck was strumming his guitar. I went and made sure the microphones were on and all the equipment was working properly.

Everything checked out okay and the band was all set up and I grabbed my guitar. I nodded to one of the AV students Rachel I think to open the curtains. We stepped into the spotlight and Puck introduced us.

"We decided that we wanted to try something else besides Justin Bieber while keeping his Image so let us know what you think. My Jew Bro here is gonna help me out with guitar & background vocals and I dedicate this to Mercedes" He said nervous but confidant.

The band started the intro. Then Puck started

"_Without you, there's no reason for my story  
>And when I'm with you I can always act the same<br>Forever, yeah if we're together  
>We can make it better<em>

_You and I_  
><em>We never get to sleep we're up all day<em>  
><em>We're overworked and under paid<em>  
><em>You and I<em>  
><em>We're always stuck in repeat day by day<em>  
><em>Watching time drift away as we burn away<em>

_Without you, there's no reason for my story_  
><em>And when I'm with you I can always act the same<em>  
><em>Forever, yeah if we're together<em>  
><em>We can make it better<em>

_You and I_  
><em>We've never felt so right<em>  
><em>That just might be just what I need (to get me through the night)<em>  
><em>You and I<em>  
><em>We're the perfect fit you've got me hooked<em>  
><em>So then I could never never quit, I just burn away<em>

_Without you, there's no reason for my story_  
><em>And when I'm with you I can always act the same<em>  
><em>Forever, yeah if we're together<em>  
><em>We can make it better<em>

_Oh oh oh-oh oh oh-oh (x2)_

_Without you, there's no reason for my story_  
><em>And when I'm with you I can always act the same<em>  
><em>Forever, yeah if we're together<em>  
><em>We can make it... We can make it...<em>  
><em>(x2)<em>

_Without you, there's no reason for my story_  
><em>And when I'm with you I can always act the same<em>  
><em>Forever, yeah if we're together<em>  
><em>We can make it better<em>

_Oh oh oh-oh oh oh-oh (x2)"_

When he finished the whole glee club was cheering and clapping. Mercedes was tearing up and I regretted to end this moment but I had my own song to sing. I took off my guitar and walked towards the piano. I asked the band if they were ready for the next song. They nodded.

"I hate to interrupt but I have my own song to sing." I told everybody. "Of course Ryan. Go ahead" Mr. Schue said. I waited until Puck went to sit down before I started. My fingers pressed the keys when I stopped. "This is for Quinn" I said looking at her.

I started again.

"_Can you hear me, barely breathing?  
>As you pass me by you're an angel<br>With that body, got me crazy  
>Without even trying<br>I'm a mess, I'm a wreck  
>No one makes me feel like this<em>

_Chorus:_  
><em>Beautiful girl, can you see me falling?<em>  
><em>All I want is you<em>  
><em>Make this a beautiful world,<em>  
><em>Now my heart is calling, so caught up in you<em>  
><em>I wish I could carry you away<em>  
><em>And I don't even know your name!<em>  
><em>Do you even know, you're a beautiful girl?<em>

I saw Quinn smiling about to cry happy tears with pure love in her eyes. I knew this girl, I was gonna marry her no matter what._  
><em>

_Conversations I imagine,  
>For they're in my head and I wake up<br>And I'm dreaming, I am here now, baby in my bed  
>I'm a mess, I'm a wreck<br>If I ask, would you say yes?_

_Chorus:_  
><em>Beautiful girl, can you see me falling?<em>  
><em>All I want is you<em>  
><em>Make this a beautiful world,<em>  
><em>Now my heart is calling, so caught up in you<em>

_Find More lyrics at .com__  
>I wish I could carry you away<br>And I don't even know your name!  
>Do you even know, you're a beautiful girl?<br>I'll never let go  
>Do you even know, you're a beautiful girl?<em>

_Yeah, can you see me falling?_  
><em>Baby I'm falling!<em>

_Can you hear me, *barely* breathing_  
><em>as you pass me by<em>

_Chorus:  
>Beautiful girl, can you see me falling?<br>All I want is you  
>Make this a beautiful world,<br>Now my heart is calling, so caught up in you  
>I wish I could carry you away<br>And I don't even know your name!  
>I'll never let go<br>Do you even know, you're a beautiful girl?_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, you know_  
><em>Do you even know you're a beautiful girl?<em>

The whole auditorium was silent. Quinn got up and walked on the stage. From the corner of my eye I saw the glee club leave silently. I vaguely heard Santana say "So Freaking Charming" in a sarcastic voice. I rolled my eyes knowing she was a total teddy bear under the bad-ass cheerio exterior.

Quinn stopped in front of me and pulled me in for the softest and sweetest of kisses. When we parted we were silent. I broke it. "I want to show you something" I told her softly. She nodded and I lead her to my car.

**1****st**** song : Angel w/ a shotgun- The Cab 2****nd**** song: Beautiful Girl-Chord Overstreet**

**Preview: **_**"It's beautiful" She said. "And now its for you to" I said. " I have a question for you" I told her excited. "What is it?" She said expectant . "How do you feel about a banana-powered jet pack? I asked her. " A banana-powered jetpack? You're crazy" she said in disbelief.**_


End file.
